Regina's Second Heart
by A-Shadow
Summary: The kiss to Henry's forehead broke not not only the curse that returned them to Storybrook, but had also a couple of unexpected surprises for Regina. But two memory spells lifted from her raise far more questions than answers. Spoilers to 3x19
1. Chapter 1

She leaned down to kiss his forehead, promising that she will be there, that she will not let him go and proclaiming her love to him. She felt the ripple in the instance the played her lips on his skin. The energy surge that could mean only one thing.

She pulled back. Her eyes growing wide not only at the rush of memories but at the implications of showing such an undeniable manifestation of true love when her heart wasn't even in her body. She heard the gasps around her and saw, more than felt, her son, Henry, turn to look at the couple he could now identify as his grandparents talk with his other mother.

But a second wave of memories accosted her. And she remembered the first time she took Henry, a mere baby at the time, in her hands. Her discoveries, her fear, and the potion she had taken to banish them.

She barely heard the explanation of how both Snow and David were still alive and with them, since a third wave of memory struck her and she gasped silently as images banished so long ago came back to the surface.

Walks in the garden. Picnics. Horseback rides. Hours spent talking.

She brought her free hand to her chest.

Her eyes widened and her knees gave out.

"Mom!" "Regina!"

The voices were easy to identify – her... their son, Snow, and Emma.

She raised her head.

"Mom, what happened? What's wrong?" He was frantic. Kneeling quickly beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Emma moving to so the same.

"I'm," she choked out, "I'm fine. I'm just..." She gasped again. "My heart."

Snow, David and Emma looked at her confused.

"Zelena has your heart..." Snow sounded confused. Regina shook her head.

"It's back. I can," she looked up at Henry, then at Emma, and finally at the rest of people in the room. "I can feel it beating again."

Her eyes returned to Emma.

"I remember now."

"We all do." David was confused.

"No." She took a deep breath and tried to stand, only to have both Henry and Emma take her hands. There was no need, but she smiled gratefully at the pair nonetheless. "When I kissed Henry, every memory spell that I have had in me broke."

"How many did you have?" Hook asked, still not having moved from his spot.

"Including Zelena's - three." David's eyebrows rose, Snow's eyes grew wide in shock, Henry's jaw dropped, and Emma's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who placed them on you? What did they want you to forget?"

"I placed one on myself." She gave them a very short version of what happened after she had first discovered Henry's lineage when he was an infant. She kept an arm around Henry as she spoke, but removed her other arm from Emma's grasp, noticing the minute frown which flickered across the other woman's features.

"And the third one?" Emma pushed on, Regina gave a pained half smile.

"The first one, technically." She corrected, turning her eyes to Snow. "Rumple placed it on me when you were just entering your teen years. He was teaching me magic then."

"I had no idea..." Snow mumbled.

"You wouldn't have." She ran a hand through her dark hair. "Do you remember that we had a visitor at the castle for a few months? A traveler." Snow shook her head. "No? Well, you might have only met her once..." She paused as she tried to remember.

"Why would Rumple do that though? And how it this traveler related to all this?"

"Rumple needed me to enact the Dark Curse. That meant that I needed to walk on the path that I started with Daniel's death." Emma turned her eyes to somewhere between Snow and David. "This traveler was changing that. And so Rumple made sure that changed. And he did a very good job. I had no inclination that my memories have been tampered with in any way. He didn't block them, he altered them a bit. Changing events so delicately that I wouldn't even feel the touch of magic in all of this."

"Who was this traveler, Mom?"

She looked from the boy at her left to the woman at her right, and placed a hand on the blonde's forearm, causing the green eyes to meet her own once more. "It was you."

"But that means the time travel spell worked!" Snow exclaimed.

"Indeed. But not quite as Zelena wanted. Besides, the fact that it has happened likely means that it will happen again. We need to prepare for that." She removed her hand from Emma, bringing it back to her rapidly beating heart, and took a deep breath. "And I, for one, believe that we should do that someplace more comfortable."

They all agreed, and began walking out of the boathouse. Regina focused on her son. Trying not to pay attention to the people behind them as Hook pulled Emma's arm to get her to stay while they spoke a few words.

Henry was more important than that pirate. Making sense of the new memories and their meaning was more important than what the man was saying to Emma. But figuring out how she managed to get her heart back was practically at the top of her research list. 

* * *

I dedicate this story to Lisa, who asked for an SQ story, and might even get one if this plot-line ever unvagues itself...

I'm in the middle of another story, so I'd love some feedback on if you'd like me to continue with this one as well, or if I should keep it as a one shot...


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Firstly thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! And I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you, but there was life and a random holiday attack...

Things should flow a bit smoother now. I'm not promising more than one chapter a week though, since I'm also working on Boston Bound Fae, but if I can - than I might...

* * *

**Chapter 2 –**

"So, how are we going to do this?" Emma asked once she reached the parking lot where the rest were gathered. Regina looked up from Henry, displeased to notice a sullen Hook trailing behind the woman.

"I believe we start with the basics, dear, and move on from there." Regina remarked drily, Emma raised an eyebrow and the brunette could feel Henry move his head so that he could see her face from where he stood at her side. "We have our time frame. Unspecific though it may be," she glanced at Snow's stomach then returned her focus to Emma, "so I suggest we get as much knowledge as we can into that head of yours."

"What kind of knowledge are we talking about?"

"What do you want to teach her, Mom?" The questions were asked simultaneously, and Regina was one again practically overwhelmed by how similar Henry and Emma were.

"Mainly geography and history." Emma huffed, her shoulders slumping. "You can't very well tell people that you are from the future, dear. That means we need to figure out a back story for you."

Emma nodded.

"I can't help much with that." David interjected.

"You were herding sheep at the time, so yes. I agree." It was said without malice, and Snow couldn't help but once again feel surprised by the changes that the woman before her went in the past few years. She smiled gently, her hands raising themselves to her stomach.

"Maybe Regina, Emma, and I will go. And you can spend time with Henry." She could see the boy beginning to object. "This is not going to be an actual lesson Henry. And once you," she turned her eyes to Emma, "both of you – get to the point where you will need to learn about our history, I would rather have it planed out than just wing it." The former teacher stated firmly.

Regina half smiled. "It will always be a long and tedious list of 'and then'. Historians in our land were a stuffy lot who thought that boring people to near unconsciousness was the way to go about it." Snow couldn't help but nod at that.

"Let's go to my home. No offence, Snow, but your loft might not provide the ideal setup for what we need."

"None taken. And I agree."

Regina removed her arm from Henry. "Go with David, dear. And we will meet again later."

"But, Mom," It warmed her heart to hear him call her by that name again. It has been so long since the last time. But she cut him off nonetheless.

"I know this isn't fair, Henry. But with the time restrictions placed on us, we are going this to make everything easier for Emma." She glanced quickly at the woman in question who was folding her arms, a small scowl on her face.

He nodded after a moment, and went to the man he now recognized as his grandfather. "Can we go driving again?"

"No!"

"Absolutely not!" It took a lot of concentration not to turn her head to the blonde and smile at the synchronization and agreement between them. She chose instead to gesture towards her car. "Shall we?"

Emma huffed, but climbed in the car behind Regina, allowing Snow to squeeze herself into the seat in front and push it as far back as it could go, putting some distance between her stomach and the front of the car. After securing her seatbelt, Snow turned a bit so she could look at her daughter.

Regina started the car, waved goodbye to Henry and pulled out of the lot.

"Okay, Emma, what's wrong?" Snow asked, the question coming out as more of a demand,

"Zelena is planning god knows what with that time travel spell and you are sitting me down to study _history_?!"

"That's why you've been radiating 'sullen teenager' for the past few minutes?"

"I've always had the worst experience with the damn subject. Even when studying for my GED in prison." Snow raised an eyebrow in question, and Regina briefly glanced at her through the rear-view mirror.

Emma was looking out the window.

"I divided my week when studying for the GED. I had a lot of material to cover and gods know I had the time. But whenever something bad happened it was always when I was sitting with history – a prison riot, someone just trying to get even because she thought I did something to her or her friends, things like that. I think of history, I think of cuts and bruises."

The three women were silent for the rest of the ride.

"Here we are." Regina stated unnecessarily when they stepped out of the car. "Look, Emma, I understand that this topic brings up sore memories, but I don't think that your mother will ever intentionally harm you. And despite past experience – neither will I."

Emma half smiled.

"Shall we?" Regina motioned at her front door. Emma took a deep breath and nodded, looking resigned.

They sat and talked for three hours, taking only small breaks for refreshments, for dinner, through which they continued to work, or for other necessities.

"So let me see if I got this last bit – throughout most of Mom's childhood not much was known of the west and the north." The two brunettes nodded. "So I can say that I came from there. Form... which Disney princess doesn't actually live here..." she paused in thought, "Taina, or Merida, or Repunzel's kingdoms."

Snow shook her head. "I don't know who Taina or Merida are, but Repunzel is a princess. And she's younger than we are."

"Did you know that at the time?"

"No," Snow started but was cut off.

"So I can work with that. I don't have to pretend to be high nobility, do I?" She turned to Regina who shook her head.

"I don't think you would be able to pull it off. There are too many subtle behavioral cues you have not mastered that would give you away."

"She's right." Snow agreed gravely, "as high nobility you would have been taught certain things and we don't have the time to teach you all of them."

The doorbell chimed.

"That must be David." Snow said with a smile, and the three stood.

"There is one more thing that I would like to go over with you, Emma. If you wouldn't mind staying a while longer, of course."

"What's that?"

"Snow's father had an... affinity for social gatherings. It is not unlikely that you will attend at least one." Snow nodded.

"David and I can help with that."

Regina shook her head. "I am not going to teach her dining etiquette. We are going to talk politics." Emma's eyes narrowed slightly. "And I fear that you and David wouldn't be of much help in this matter. I did have quite a few of your father's advisors executed after I assumed the throne."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because they were conspiring to send assassins after me. I was lucky to have the Genie to warn me."

"Despite your magic?" Emma could not help but ask.

"Yes, dear. There are too many variables to take into account when it comes to assassins. I could never have protected myself from all of them."

Snow swallowed. "I had no idea."

Regina shrugged. "We both wanted each other dead for a time." Snow nodded slowly, and the three made their way to the door, reaching it as the door chimed again. The two women bid Snow, David, and Henry a good night then made their way back inside, this time to the living room.

When Regina turned back to face Emma, her hands were encircling her waist, her right thumb rubbing the knuckles of her left hand.

"Okay, now that we're alone – why did you lie to Mary Margaret? You know I can tell when people are lying."

Regina took a deep breath. "Because I need to teach you to dance, and I didn't want your parents around for the lesson. I fear it's going to be awkward enough for the two of us as it is."

Emma sat on the arm of the closest couch in shock. "You're not lying." Regina's left hand clenched, the rubbing becoming more insistent for a brief moment, then she tore her hands apart, and brought them to the small of her back.

"No," she agreed, "it is most likely that you will attend a ball, or a smaller celebration that includes dancing, and you should know at least one dance should you wish to take part in the activities."

Emma raised her eyebrow. "Don't you remember everything that happened?"

"I remember one possibility, and I remember it from my point of view. But what I remember is also your future, so technically you could change it. That's why I was so opposed to giving you a script to follow. Whatever you do will shape what I remember, so giving you a script will only make it all seem insincere, and maybe even downright ridiculous. If you're going to be," she paused unsure of how to put this thought to words, "if you are going to be anything – be yourself. The rest will happen as it may."

"That's very fatalistic of you." Regina shrugged, releasing her hands so that they fell at her sides.

"Stand up, I need to move the furniture."

Emma stood pushing up a sleeve, "I'll help." Regina waved her hand and the furniture and carpets moved to neatly stand by the walls, giving them a clear space in the middle of the room. "Or you can do that." She pushed the sleeve back down.

Stepping to the center of the room, Regina placed her left forearm against the small of her back offering her right to Emma as she bowed gracefully. "May I have this dance?" Emma looked at her dumbfounded. "That is the proper way to ask a lady to dance. I figured we should start with the basics." Emma nodded and stepped closer, but Regina lowered her hand before she could take it.

"I think we should start with a simple waltz." She stated to her student. "I will teach you the man's part first, just to get you used to the rhythm and movement, and then we'll switch."

"Why start with the man's part?"

"Dancing backwards, in heels, is not as easy as it seems. You'll want to start slow." For the next hour and a half the women danced, while Regina spoke of dancing etiquette, and the people of Leopold's court.

"You are very good at this." Emma complimented once they finished. Regina looked away momentarily.

"I had years of learning and practice before I arrived at Leopold's court, dear." She paused momentarily and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I think we should call it a night."

Emma nodded firmly. "I could fall asleep on your couch." She stated, covering a yawn at the end of her sentence.

"I do have a guest bedroom, if you'd like to stay."

Emma shook her head. "Nah, I'll go. If only because I don't have anything to wear to bed." She declined with a grin and a gently-mocking tone. Regina rolled her eyes, trying hard to keep from smiling.

"Are you sure you can make it to Granny's safely?" Emma nodded, and the two made their way to the door.

Once outside Emma turned back to Regina, took the other woman's hand in her own and brought it to her lips, then kissed it. "I had a lovely evening." She concluded, a smirk on her lips the whole time. Regina swallowed, her own smile stiff.

"As did I." her tone, and her eyes, however showed that the words were genuine. "Good night, Emma. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Regina" The blonde turned and walked away, placing her hands deep in the pockets of her coat.

Regina closed the door only when the other woman stepped off the path leading to her house and onto the street, then leaned her forehead against the wood for a few brief seconds, before taking a deep breath and going upstairs to her bedroom, shutting off the lights as she went thought the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Firstly – Thank you RazziJazz for pointing out that even my subconscious is (not so secretly, I guess) a RENThead. The nods and references were officially supposed to start in chapter four, but - *shrug* 

* * *

**Chapter 3 –**

She put down the paper and her coffee, and answered the phone without looking at the screen. She was starting to know that ringtone well. "Good morning, Emma."

"It's coming!"

"Now?" She stood, grabbing her keys.

"The baby's coming." Regina grinned, Emma sounded almost like the father of the child.

"Well now..."

"We're on our way to the hospital."

"I will meet you there." She put the keys down.

She decided not to take her car, but instead teleport into the lobby, getting there just as Snow was rushed into the delivery room, her family close behind. And for some reason, the pirate as well; she scowled. But at the end even their combined presence there wasn't enough to keep Zelena from taking the child.

"Take this." David thrust a sheathed sword into Emma's hands. Regina looked around, wondering where he had gotten it. Henry smiled back at her. That idiot didn't give her son a spare sword, did he?

"What? Why? I have a gun."

"That won't help you in hand to hand combat."

"Neither will a sword," Emma objected, "since I don't know how to use one." Regina could see where this was headed, and she put a hand on both their forearms, stopping the discussion.

"David, shut up, Emma, take the sword. We really don't have time for this." They both nodded, and the four of them, Hook included, were swept away to the farmhouse with a wave of Regina's hand.

They were still nearly too late. The spell was already in progress, lines of fire and energy running in spirals across a compass like design on the floor. And of course – they encountered more flying monkeys.

The four fanned out, each moving to stand as close to one of the objects as they could, Zelena and Rumpelstiltskin doing their best to stop them.

It was at a moment when it all seemed almost lost - when Regina was suspended in midair in a move so reminiscent of the ones her mother had used against her time and time again, the portal opening just a few inches from Zelena that the one thing Regina had never expected happened.

"I'm almost there, _little sister_." Zelena sneered at her. "The portal almost wide enough for me to pass though, and once I do – you would have _never been born_." She tightened her magical grip around Regina even more, forcing the air from Regina's lungs. "So killing you now will have absolutely no effect on the present." Her grin broadened, and she tightened her grip even more, Regina could not help but gasp in pain.

She would not have seen it had she not been suspended a few feet above the ground, the swirl of magical energy muffing the sound. But Emma, having spent her bullets on the flying monkeys was now drawing the sword belted at her waist.

Regina gasped, trying to warn Emma off, but could not make a sound. The blonde lunged, jumping inside the circle of energy and fire, her sword held high. Her blow struck Zelena in the shoulder, causing the other woman to lose her grip on Regina, who fell to her knees. Zelena attempted to turn as Emma tried to get a footing on the uneven ground.

As she moved, Emma placed her leg across the red energy line that emanated from the object closest to her – Regina's heart, blocking the magical flow momentarily, before it began to drag her around the spiral.

Emma yelled.

Her body slammed into Zelena's which flew aside and the redhead landed on her back near the newborn child. Directly in the flow of energy pulled from it.

It took less than two seconds before Emma was sucked into the vortex, releasing a blinding white light and a gust of wind, which caused all of them to turn their eyes away from where the blonde last stood. When the light receded, and they could once again look to the center of the room, Emma and Zelena were gone.

"What happened?" David took a couple of tentative steps forward, trying to refocus his eyes.

"Emma fell in." Hook deadpanned. "And Zelena... might not be a problem for a while." As Regina's vision cleared, and the dust raised by the swirling energy settled, she could see what he meant – Snow's and David's baby was still nestled where he had laid though-out the spell. But another child could be heard from the space where Zelena last stood, covered by the woman's clothing. The four people in the barn exchanged glances.

Regina stepped closer. "What is it with that woman and falling into portals?" She sighed, "there is only one way to know about Zelena, though." She mumbled as she stepped into the design, bent down and moved away the layers of cloth covering her sister, her features schooled into a warm, gentle expression that used to calm Henry down. "Hi." There was no doubt – the eyes, the shape of the mouth – this was her sister. As a newborn infant.

The baby girl looked up at her, crying, and Regina picked her up, placing her gently in her arms and offering her finger to the girl. "Do you remember anything?" Her tone was still calm, her face controlled. At the same time, David was picking up his son. Zelena grabbed the finger,

Slowly but surely, the child stopped crying.

Regina still needed to talk, and work, fast to keep Rumpelstiltskin from killing the baby in her arms. But at the end, and with the Dark One's knife in her hand, he gave her his word as she made a deal with him – she would give the knife to Belle, if he would not harm Zelena.

He agreed.

"Now tell me this – What does she remember?" He scowled, but placed his hand on the baby girl's forehead.

"She remembers nothing. Perfect innocence restored. If you had gone back in time and picked her from her mother's breast she would have been the same." Rumple all but spat as he was looking at the baby in Regina's arms.

Regina sighed in relief. "That's convenient."

"What about her clothes? And that jewel?" Hook asked as he picked up David's broken sword. Regina looked down, surprised to see that the stone on the pendant Zelena always wore was clear.

"I'll take them. The clothes are irrelevant right now, but I think that keeping the jewel in a safe location might be a priority." She moved to reclaim her battered heart.

"What about Emma?" David asked, glancing at the middle of the circle. "And Zelena?"

"We'll need to find a way for bring Emma back. As for Zelena – she is my family, _my sister_. I'll look out for her. You and Snow have him, and one baby is hard enough."

"So you are going to raise her?"

She nodded, bundling the girl in what used to be the older Zelena's sweater. "Once Henry is back in school I have to remember to get him exempt from anything involving a family tree. Our family ties are getting ridiculously complicated." She mumbled quietly to Zelena, who cooed.

David grinned at her. "You realize that if your sister and this little one fell in love..."

"Don't even go there." She cut him off. "Just the thought is enough to give me a headache." She shook her head.

"Let's go back." She nodded. And with a small hand gesture, they were enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke.

When the smoke cleared Hook looked around the barn, clenched his jaw, then shook his head. "Oi, that bitch..." 

* * *

This is the first time I've written and action scene either ever or in forever... I hope I didn't muck it up too badly...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 –**

Emma felt her body hit something hard before she slid down to the ground, the sword still clutched firmly in her hand. She was also vaguely aware of hearing a high pitched and hopefully non-human sound.

She groaned.

"Are you alright?" A voice came from above her.

She knew that voice.

She should respond.

"Oww..."

"Can you open your eyes for me?" Emma groaned again and shifted her weight to the arm that was pressed against the ground, pushing herself up a bit as she opened her eyes.

It wasn't as bright at the vortex she was just pulled through and it took the dots a moment to clear her vision.

Once they cleared her jaw dropped.

"Miss?" the young woman before her asked, and Emma had to swallow hard.

Positioned on one knee before her, was a young version of Regina in khaki pants and light-brown knee high leather boots under a white shirt and a deep-pink jacket with long tails trimmed with white. It was hard to tell exactly, but Emma was almost sure that were the woman to stand the jacket-tails would reach the ground, imitating a dress. The most surprising thing to Emma was the woman's hair – it was long, and pulled back in to what could only be a braid, though it was hard to tell from her position.

"I'm sorry, I've just..." she stammered, then paused not sure how to continue. She glanced down noticing the sword, and pushed herself into a seated position. "You look remarkably like someone I know." She managed a small smile and resheathed the sword, noticing the tree at her back. "I told him I don't know how to use this damn thing." She mumbled as she took a hold of the tree and pulled herself up.

Regina stood also. The pink movement catching Emma's attention, and confirming that the younger woman's long hair was indeed braided. "I'm very sorry about all of this." The blonde apologized, catching sight of Regina's horse standing not far behind her. "This was an accident." She knew this wasn't really an explanation, but remembered the conversation with her mother and Regina in Storybrooke.

"Was it magic that got you here?" This young version of Regina asked, and Emma couldn't help but smile a bit at the voice and tone - so familiar, yet different than that of the former mayor.

"It was." She confirmed. "But I don't think I was meant to arrive here..." She looked around them, unable to either understand where she was beyond being in a forest, or recognize this stretch of land. "Where is here, anyway?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at her and Emma had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at the all too familiar gesture. "You are just inside the grounds of the castle in the kingdom of White. Who are you?"

"My name is Emma Swan. You must be Queen Regina."

Regina crossed her arms against her chest. "What makes you think that?"

Emma pointed to a spot behind Regina's back, and waved. "Those two." Regina turned her head, glancing briefly at the two solders that kept a respectable distance at her request to ride alone. When she returned her eyes to Emma it was clear that she was taking a deep calming breath. The two men moved their horses a few feet closer, their hands grasping their swords

"Where are you from, Emma Swan, and how is it that you got here?"

"Please, call me Emma." The blonde's head went blank. "I'm from up north."

"Where in the north? Which kingdom?" bits of information sprang in in Emma's mind far too rapidly for her to make any sense of them.

"Queen Taina and King Naveen's kingdom." She sighed, "we're a small kingdom. It's likely that you have not heard of us." Emma shrugged, and decided that pretending not to know might be a better than leaving room for Regina's questions. If she was anything like her older self she would get Emma to stumble over her words sooner or later. "I wish I knew how I got here though."

Regina made a small sound at the back of her throat. The blonde raised her hand to brush some of the hair from her face and grimaced. "Do you know of somewhere where I can get checked out?" Regina's face turned confused. "Like a healer or a physician?" The confusion cleared.

"We have some in the castle. It's quite a walk though, and after colliding with the tree as you did I am not sure that walking would be best. Can you ride?" Emma looked over to the brown horse and swallowed. "Rocinante is a strong horse, he can easily carry us both." Regina tried to reassure her.

"This is as close as I've gotten to a horse," Emma realized mid sentence that she could not admit that it was since Mulan tied her and Mary Margaret to the back of one without the other woman being suspicious, "in a long time. And no – I never learned to ride."

Regina nodded slowly, looking from Emma to Rocinante, to the two soldiers, and further away. When their eyes met again, the brown eyes were determined. "We'll take it slow. You can sit behind me, and just hold on. I'll guide him. You have nothing to fear. I've a very competent rider."

Emma swallowed hard, but nodded. Regina walked them over to the horse and explained to Emma how to swing herself up to the saddle before demonstrating and offering her arm for assistance. Emma looked up, green eyes searching brown for a moment before she grasped the offered arm and pulled herself onto the horse as Regina had explained.

"See Emma? It's not that hard." She couldn't see the brunette's face, but Emma was sure she was smiling. "Now take hold of my waist, and bring you knees closer to Rocinante's barrel – his body." Emma did, placing her legs just behind Regina's and a moment later Regina clicked her tongue and squeezed her calves gently, and the horse started walking forward calmly.

Emma's hands tightened for a second before she released them, and Regina looked back. "Are you alright, Emma?"

Emma just nodded.

"I shall keep going at a slow walk for a while, but do try to relax. Your nervousness is making him uneasy." The younger woman turned her head back towards the trail and Emma took a deep breath, trying not to think of how her breasts pressed firmly against Regina's back as she did so.

It was a few moments before they spoke again. "You're doing well, Emma. Would you object if we walked a bit faster?" Emma agreed, and the brown horse's speed increased after another gentle squeeze of Regina's calves.

"You said I look like someone you know."

"The mayor of the town I live in. Well... used to..."

Regina nodded. "How long have you been on the road? Your clothes, though strange look to be in a good shape." Emma paused at the question, then decided that the less lies she told, the better.

"I've been traveling for most of my life. It teaches you things. Clothes made from a good fabric, and good soap, are sometimes all you need to look good even when you have nothing."

Regina was quiet after that. Only asking her about her wellbeing and pointing out the castle once it came into view behind a bend.

"I will take you to the physician, and then I must get Rocinante to the stables, and see that he's brushed. If you're finished before I return, please some to the stables."

Emma agreed. "Will I have to pay them, though? The physicians, I mean. I don't have any money on me..."

"I will step inside with you for a moment." Regina stated after a moment of thought. "That should solve any such problem."

They passed the guards at the gates who bowed respectfully as they rode past, and headed towards the castle. She kept glancing around, trying to take in the town that looked so different than the ones she had passed with Snow, Mulan, and Aurora the previous time she was here. She was so engrossed with her surroundings that she was surprised when they stopped. Regina pulled herself up, and off the horse with practiced moments. She was just reaching up a hand to Emma when the door next to her opened.

"Elphie, you have a patient!" A young woman carrying an empty basket called inside once she saw the two women. "Maybe two!" The woman seemed to be about Regina's age, with light brown hair and a smirk planted firmly on her face. She glanced up at Emma. "Need a hand?" Regina raised an eyebrow at the woman, but said nothing. Emma could help but look between the two and grin.

"Only if you have something to make the ground softer." She shrugged and swung her leg over the saddle, nearly falling once she made contact with the dirt road. She groaned.

"Elphie!" The young woman called again just as a woman not much older than Emma stepped out into the street.

"I heard you the first time." She said calmly, wiping her hands on a bit of cloth.

"Your name is Elphie?" Emma couldn't help but ask. "Like – a short for Elphaba?" Two green witches over the span of less than two months might be just a bit more than she could handle.

"Like Ella, the physician. This one, and her brothers, think they're funny, and the name stuck. Come inside. What's wrong with you?" She glanced at Regina. "Your Majesty." She said by way of greeting, curtsying slightly. Regina smiled slightly and nodded, while other younger woman's eyes grew momentarily large before she took off running down the street. Ella sighed. "Don't you start spreading rumors around!" She yelled after the girl, then shook her head. "Excuse Beth, she has no manners. Now – what happened to you?"

"I fell on a tree." Ella raised an eyebrow.

"If there are expenses to her treatment please let me know. I trust that I will see you later." Emma nodded, and Regina bid them farewell before returning to the back of her horse and riding away, the two soldiers still at a respectable distance.

"Follow me." Ella motioned to the building behind them. "Now, what really happened?"

Emma decided that she liked this woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the delay... The last couple of days were... eventful.  
Anyway - with no further ado -  
**

**Chapter 5 –  
************~~ The White kingdom ~~****  
**

When the two women met again, Regina insisted that Emma should stay at one of the rooms in the castle, and Emma was happy to accept. She knew that it was either that or, likely, sleeping outside. The room she was shown to was large, and ornately furnished. Very much like the rooms she had seen in her parents castle, only undamaged by the passing of time. She wandered around the room for a while, opening and shutting the doors to the closet, which was empty. Leaning out against the railing of the protruding bay window, looking out at the gardens on one side and at what seemed to be soldier training grounds on the other.

She did not see Regina throughout the afternoon. And she was getting restless. But Emma was unsure whether she should just wander about the castle or not. Meeting a young version of Regina was odd enough, seeing a child version of her mother, or meeting her dead grandfather will undoubtedly unsettle her, and she couldn't explain what she was doing in the castle except to say that Regina invited her.

She was watching the men below begin to gather their equipment when she heard a knock at the door, and with a sigh of relief she pushed herself away from the window and went to face the person on the other side.

When she pulled the door open the young woman on the other side took a step back, surprised, her eyes lowering to the floor before glancing up briefly. "Emma Swan?" Emma nodded, and the girl looked down again. "Queen Regina has requested your presence for dinner, if you are willing."

"I would be happy to come. Thank you." The girl curtsied.

"Follow me, please." Emma nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"What's your name?" It took a few moments of careful questions but once they reached the dining room Emma was sure that she had managed to make the girl, Nancy, feel more at ease. At least the girl stopped looking at the floor and started looking at Emma while they spoke.

When Nancy stopped, reaching for a door Emma stopped her, reaching for her hand. "Do you think that the king or the princess might be here?"

Nancy shook her head. "His Majesty is meeting with an ambassador from king Midas. I do not know Princess Snow's whereabouts." Emma nodded and opened the door. Nancy looked at her, shocked.

"What?"

"I am supposed to open the door for you." Emma rolled her eyes. "Please, go in, she's waiting." Emma nodded.

"Thank you, Nancy. Are you coming in?" Nancy shook her head, explaining that she has work to attend to before curtsying again and walking away. Emma looked after her for a brief moment, happy to have made at least one acquaintance whose future self she didn't know, then stepped into the room and stopped mid-stride.

Regina was facing her, dressed in a sky blue long sleeved dress that hugged her body from her shoulders to her hips before flaring out. Her hair was mostly loose, and tumbled down in soft dark waves. The younger woman's hands were clasped before her, fingers entwined as she looked at Emma, her expression somehow expectant, curious, and confused all at the same time.

The room was massive , making it feel almost empty, despite the large table that took up its center. The table that could easily sit a dozen people was dwarfed by the high ceilings, tapestries, and ornate stained glass doors that led out to a large balcony. But Emma saw all of this only in the periphery of her vision. She came closer to Regina, and tried to smile through her awe at seeing the woman in this soft look.

"Hi," she offered in greeting, "you look beautiful."

Regina glanced down and away for a brief moment. The only person who had ever said that to her with any kind of sincerity was her father. Her mother had only ever remarked on her faults, Leopold complimented the clothes she wore, and Snow... she would rather not think of the girl. She looked back at Emma. "You have not bathed?" She asked, slightly confused.

"I don't really know where to find things here." Emma explained half apologetically. "And I wasn't sure if I should just wander around. Besides, all I have to wear is this," she plucked at her shirt, "so making a big effort to find a bath or a shower seemed a bit pointless."

"I will show you the grounds." Regina decided. "But we should eat first." She turned a bit gesturing at the table which held two place settings, one at each end. Emma rolled her eyes and went to one side, picking up the plate and utensils before moving them next to the other place setting.

Regina was doing her best to bite back a smile and keep her eyes away from the serving staff, which were sure to disapprove. "Were you talking with Nancy on your way to the dining room?" Regina asked as she took her seat. Emma waved away the man who came to help her with her chair and sat down.

"Yeah. She is _really_ shy, isn't she?"

"Extremely shy. That is why I was surprised."

Emma nodded. "I noticed that. She's a very sweet girl though."

They kept the conversation light throughout their meal. Each passing moment serving to remind Emma that this Regina was a far cry from the Regina that she has come to know. The young queen's eyes had confirmed the matter for the blonde within the first minutes of their meeting, and so far the only thing that Emma could safely say that was the same in both the younger and the older version of Regina - was the woman's dining etiquette.

She was thankful when Regina offered to take her to buy some clothes the following day. The offer led to a discussion regarding payment methods and her currant lack of funds. In the end the idea fell through, but the young queen promised to look into acquiring clothes for Emma through the palace seamstresses.

"I would like to earn my keep as long as I'm here though." She told Regina once dinner was over and the two left the dining room. The staff still gave her sour looks, so she made sure to meet all of their eyes as she thanked hem and said good night. The varying degrees of surprise and agitation were satisfying. "I'm not used to doing nothing, and if you are spending money on me I would like to pay you back for your trouble."

"I take no trouble in doing this." Regina objected.

"Maybe," Emma couldn't help but agree, "but it's the principal of the thing. I don't like being a charity case."

"I will think of something." Regina declared and Emma smiled. "But would you not prefer to return to your family, or whichever task you were doing before you were brought here?" Emma's smile faded.

"I'm not sure I can. The magic that brought me here was... far beyond anything I've seen. I don't think that even pooling our magic together would get me close to the power I need to send me back."

Regina froze.

"I wouldn't even know how to pull it off..." Emma stopped, noticing that she had taken the last couple of steps alone. She turned back. "What's wrong?"

Regina was barely audible. "How do you know?"

"Crap." Emma mumbled as she tried to think fast. "It takes one to know one, I guess?" She hoped it didn't sound too much like a question. Regina tilted her head at her, her eyebrow rising.

"I am not sure that's true."

Emma shrugged. "Well, it's still spoilers so that's all you're getting."

"Spoilers?"

"Never mind." The blonde did her best not to laugh. "Let's just find that bath. Getting clean and hitting the sack sound practically heavenly right now."

Regina walked forward. "You have a very strange way of speaking."

Emma laughed. "Well, I am from a land far far away, your majesty." She mocked with a grin and a bow. Regina just laughed and shook her head.

* * *

So, I blinked twice and this story passed 100 followers!

*hugs all of you!*


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 –  
****~~ The White kingdom ~~**  


Emma opened her eyes and sat up with a start when she heard the curtains move, and sunlight hit her face. She turned, eyes bleary with sleep, in the direction of the light.

"Good morning, Emma." It took her a moment, but she finally focused on the silhouetted Nancy who was making her way towards her. "I hope you slept well."

Emma rubbed her eyes. "It's insanely quiet here, other than that, yeah, I did, thanks." She pulled the covers off and stood, pulling her body into a full body stretch, missing how Nancy's eyes widened and the girl turned her head, her cheeks reddening slightly at the sight of Emma's regular bed wear of a tank top and her underwear. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you. I brought you some breakfast, and her majesty sent you a change of clothes." She pointed to a chair that stood at the side of the room. It held a pale lavender dress. Emma could feel her face twitch with distaste at the thought of wearing all that frill and lace. "She also wished to convey her apologies, but she will not be able to meet with you this morning."

Emma nodded slowly. "Thank you. Do you think you could tell me how to get to where the soldiers are training?" Emma pointed towards the window as she made her way to the chair, lifting the skirt of the dress and picking up the clothes she had laid there the night before.

"Of course. I can take you, if you'd like."

"Thanks!" Emma smiled broadly as she pulled on her jeans. "And no offense to... the queen, but I don't really wear dresses. I mean, I do, on very rare occasions, but..." She let the sentence die.

She picked up a small round cake from the tray. "What's this?"

"Honey cake." Nancy explained, confusion and slight embarrassment still clear on her face.

"Sweet." Emma put the pastry in her mouth and pulled on her shirt, buttoning it quickly. "Is this coffee?"

"It's black tea. What is coffee?" Emma raised the cup, sniffing the liquid; she made a face and put the cup back down.

"A kind of drink, made from dried and ground beans." Nancy shook her head, saying that she had not heard of it. Emma shrugged, then belted on her father's sword. "Let's go?" Nancy tilted her head, her expression showing a combination of amusement and horror at the blonde's eating habits. She shook herself quickly though, and they were soon on their way, at Emma's request though back corridors to the training yard.

Once they reached the soldiers, Emma stopped, looking around in amusement. "This looked so much cooler on TV," she mumbled.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" Emma turned towards the voice while Nancy shied away.

"That depends, who's asking?" Emma crossed her arms as she responded calmly. The soldier looked her up and down, his eyes stopping at the sword.

"I am." A second man joined them and smiled suggestively at Emma as he too checked her out. This man was also wearing a uniform that identified him as a royal soldier. His dark brown hair was cropped short, and his blue eyes twinkled with amusement. That, along with his smirk, broke what could have been a firm set of a square jaw. Emma scoffed.

"And who are you?" She asked, unimpressed by neither the man's look nor his swagger.

"Jack. I'm the captain of their majesties guard. And you are?" He was smiling as he spoke, flirtation clear in his tone.

"Emma." She put the palm of her hand on the pommel of her sword, her fingers spread wide to show that she wasn't intending on drawing it. "I'm... passing through, and I was wondering if I could train with you for a while. I made a deal with Regina that I will pay her back for the help she offered me, but I need to be better prepared if I want to keep up my end of the bargain."

Jack placed his hands on his hips. "How much experience do you have?"

"Not much," Emma admitted with an honest shrug, "I killed a dragon once, and my father started giving me lessons." She frowned at the varying expressions on the faces before her that ranged from shock to disbelief.

"You killed a dragon and _only afterwards_ you started getting lessons?" The man next to Jack sneered in disbelief. The guard captain did not seem to believe her either, but he elbowed the man.

"Ben, manners." The captain chastised his soldier. "But tell me – was that the real order of events, and how did you slay a dragon?"

Emma took her hand off her sword, instead placing her thumbs in her belt-loops. "Re... The person who sent me to the dragon wanted me dead, I think. I got lucky. And yes, that was the correct order." Jack raised an eyebrow, and looked her up and down again.

"Alright," he said slowly, thoughtfully, "let's see what you've got."

"Captain?" Ben turned to him, the surprise clear in his face and voice. Emma grinned.

"Wanna make it interesting?"

Jack's eyes sparkled. "Always. If you lose I get you for the night?"

Nancy blanched, but Emma merely laughed. "Dream on." Jack seemed undisturbed by her dismissal. "If I win you give me some spare clothes. If I lose," she paused in thought.

"If you lose, you get to fulfill your end of the bargain with my aunt." He smirked again.

"Who's your aunt?" The suspicious tone came naturally to Emma.

"I will tell you that after we spar."

"You realize that's not fair."

"Imagine the most demanding taskmistress you have ever encountered. My aunt is probably worse." Emma took a deep breath, but nodded her agreement. He gestured at spot where a few men were sparring, motioning for her to come with him. He slapped Ben's butt as he turned, and Emma was surprised to see that the man only shook his head in exasperation at the gesture.

"Don't expect me to beat you though." Emma commented in what she hoped was a casual tone as they headed to the sparring area. Some of the men in the yard paused their various activities as they took in the pair, and by the time Emma and their Captain were standing in the middle with a small circle of spectators was gathered around them. Nancy was standing uncomfortably amongst the first row of men.

Emma ignored them all.

"Get us a couple of blunt swords," Jack called, and a boy not much older than Henry ran to do his bidding, handing both swords to the Captain once he returned. "No need for edged weapons, right?" He teased, and Emma smiled.

This man was practically ridiculous.

He threw one of the swords at her, and she moved aside and back, allowing the weapon to fall to the ground, just under half the blade was propped up against her boot. The man before her looked half impressed. "That move could cost you on the battle field." He waited for her to kick up the sword, and attacked.

* * *

**I have the strongest need to explain Captain Jack...  
You see, when I realized that I'm writing what is essentially a time travel story and one of my characters has two hearts, my Doctor Who loving heart went 'Fantastic! Allons-y!' and references came forth. Having said that - Captain Jack Harkness. Minus the vortex manipulator, since it's not really Jack Harkness, but he is VERY much based on that wonderful man. This will not be a crossover though, and I really am trying to contain the random Doctor related references. Not that you need to know that show for this fic. But you should, it's brilliant. :P**

**Now, if any of you are wondering what is going on in Storybrooke - there will be multiple story lines really soon, but in adherence to the non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - where time is more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly, time-y wimey stuff - they will not proceed at exactly the same pace...**

**Which leads me to a random sounding question - Who do you think is Belle's True Love?**  
**I'm going to open a poll on my profile page for a couple of weeks with the two most dominant ships (Rumbelle and RedBeauty), though feel free to PM / tweet me with any other idea. At this point it can go either way and I find that I'm not nearly decisive enough - you you get to choose!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 –**

~~ Storybrooke, Maine - The morning after Emma fell through the portal ~~

Regina fluffed her hair a bit before turning to the seat next to her and looking down at the little face that was half dozing there. "I hate to wake you up, dear, but I really must go speak with Rumple." She said quietly as she unbuckled her seat-belt and stepped out of the vehicle, closing the driver's door as quietly as she could manage before going to the back passenger door to unfasten the sleeping baby that was nestled in Henry's old car-seat.

Zelena woke up slightly, but didn't fuss as Regina took her in her arms. A few moments later Regina pushed the door to the pawn shop open. The chime of the bell startled the baby in her arms and she instinctively started rocking the girl gently, trying to get the girl to calm down.

"Nice entrance, dearie," Rumple commented dryly from behind the counter where he was sorting through several artifacts. "It's theatrics were a bit impaired by the child, though. You should have left her in the car. Maybe with the windows rolled up."

"Rumple!" Belle admonished as she stepped out of the back room. "Good morning, Regina."

"Good morning, Belle." The former mayor greeted with a slightly tired smile. She shifted Zelena into one arm, reached into her bag to pull out an elongated bundle of cloth, and held it out to the other woman. "Your knife, Rumple, as promised." Belle took the object and uncovered the knife.

"But how?" Regina explained about her deal with the man who remained behind the counter. "You can do with it as you wish, of course. But there is one thing that I would like to talk with you about before you two work out the logistics of what you want to do with that thing."

"Of course," Belle looked from the woman before her to the baby in her arms, "but can I see her while you talk?"

Regina smiled and nodded, Belle came forward, and Regina handed her the child.

"Let me guess, you want to talk about the memory spell." Rumple drawled as he picked up one of the objects on the table in front of him and began cleaning it.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I spent half the night awake thanks to the combination of your spell breaking, and that one." She gestured at Belle and Zelena. "So no, I remember what brought this on. I want to figure out a way to bring Emma back to the present."

"How do you know I didn't just kill her back then?" He asked calmly, as he set one object down and picked up another.

"Because I remember, Rumple." She was barely biting back irritation now. Lack of sleep and a crying baby were hard enough to deal with, adding a sullen Rumpelstiltskin made her want to grind her teeth.

Belle, who was keeping out of their conversation because of her focus on the child in her arms looked back at them, taking note of both postures.

"Why are you being so difficult, Rumple?" He looked toward her.

"Me?" His tone was almost civil, and Regina's guard immediately went up. "That little bundle in your arms," his nostrils flared and his lips twitched in unveiled disgust, "just pulled off one of the three impossibilities of magic." Regina made her way to stand next to Belle and Zelena. He might be stronger than she was, but she was not going to let him hurt any of them. "There was no way that her spell could have succeeded. And even though it has, it backfired horribly." He let out a small laugh. "So no, Regina. To answer your question, not that you really asked, I don't know of a way to open another portal." He paused. "Unless of course you plan of using the same ingredients she did. And I will tell you right now that," he gestured with his hand and the dagger that Belle had placed on a nearby counter as she reached for Zelena appeared in it. "That will not be easy."

"Rumple!" Belle cried out, but Regina put a hand on her forearm.

"It's alright, Belle." She turned to the woman. "I wasn't thinking of reenacting Zelena's spell, but I thought that he might have a bit of compassion to the woman who had his son's heart." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rumple deflate. "I will just have to find some other way. Perhaps there is a book with useful information somewhere in the library."

Belle glared across the store. "I will help you."

"Wait," Rumple sighed as he put the knife down, "you're right." Regina fought back a smirk. "I will help you, because Bae would." He glared at Zelena. "I would, however, appreciate if you kept that one away from me. Temptation, you realize." The tilt of his head and the smile made Regina's blood run cold.

"Fine. So what do you know?"

He giggled.

"Nothing." He giggled again. "We know the basic ingredients, thanks to your dear big-little sister, here. But Dark Magic had never found a way to make it work."

Belle's eyes grew wide. "What about Light Magic?" He shrugged.

"I never studied it that well. All I to know was how to break or get around it."

Belle returned her gaze to Regina. "Then maybe the library will-"

Regina shook her head. "The library here is made up of the library that I had in my castle in the Enchanted Forest. It didn't hold anything on Light Magic either."

"Then we need to go to the fairies." Regina made a face at that declaration. Belle raised her eyebrows in a mixture of question and incredulity.

"Those insects have never helped me."

"Regina, you're changing. Maybe their attitude towards you will change too." Regina rolled her eyes. "You'll never know if you don't try."

Regina's shoulders sagged and she exhaled slowly.

"Please don't use clichés to motivate me, dear." She told Belle calmly, giving her a long steady look until the woman nodded.

"Shall we?" Belle offered.

"Lets." She agreed. "However, our deal, Rumple, was that Belle gets the knife, not you." He glared at her. She made her way to him and held her hand out unflinching.

"Don't you think this is a little ridiculous?"

Neither Regina nor Belle said a word. Belle continued to stand with Zelena, who had quieted down again, and Regina still faced him, her palm up, and her eyebrow rising as is daring him to refuse.

"Fine." He spat out and handed the knife to Regina.

"Where is your bag?" Belle pointed and Regina placed the knife inside before handing it to the other woman. Belle thanked her and took the bag, giving Zelena to her sister in the process. "Now we can go."

Regina was already out the door when the brunette paused and turned. "This is not over, Rumple," she said calmly, then allowed the door to close behind her.

"Look," Regina said gravely, her voice low, once they were all safely inside her car, "I know that this is none of my business, and that you love and trust him. Though I can't imagine why... But I would test the knife. Something about it didn't feel exactly right when he gave it to me just now."

Belle stared out of the passenger seat window and said nothing.

* * *

**Just a reminder - the poll for Belle's true love is still up.**  
**I will likely take it off in a week or so.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 –  
~~ The White kingdom - A week later ~~**

"Jack, you're an idiot." The man in question raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Is that a way to speak to his majesty's captain of the guards?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"It is - since you're an idiot." The other woman at the table laughed. "And shouldn't it be 'their majesties'?"

He scratched his chin feeling the slight stubble of the day's growth. "Fine, their majesties captain of the guard," he conceded, "it's just that the soldiers fall under the kings' jurisdiction and since queens never pay much attention to us..." He trailed off and shrugged, then tossed a card to the center of the table.

Emma frowned.

"I still don't get why we're playing this game... I stopped playing War when I was 14..."

From across the table Beth smiled at her, "it is called Alouette," she corrected softly.

"What _did_ you play?" Jack questioned and set his cards down.

Emma grinned.

"Poker. I can teach you if you'd like." Jack and Beth both grinned, and Emma was once again amused by how similar the brother and sister were to each other.

They spent the next hour learning and playing the game. But when Jack glanced to the side of the room, noting the marks remaining on the candle he called a stop to their game night.

Emma glanced at her watch and slowly nodded her agreement, but Beth pouted disapprovingly. "It is not so late!" Emma shook her head at the woman, smiling softly, but stood up.

"It kind of is, actually."

"Besides, I cannot demand something of my men and not practice it myself."

It was still somewhat surprising to see the shifts in the captain's demeanor. He could be joking and flirty one moment, and dead serious the next, or the opposite. But there was no doubt that he took all of his duties very seriously.

Emma respected that.

She was also very happy to note that while he flirted heavily with her, he never seemed serious about it. She had even seen the man flirt with three different people at the same time.

He ended up taking two of them to bed that night. But the reason that this made Emma's jaw hit the floor was because one of the two was a man. Beth had laughed at her then, explaining that while not common, as long as all participants were willing, people in the lower classes didn't mind who went to bed with whom. Though it was slightly different for noble and royal lines due to the need to maintain bloodlines and produce heirs.

"Shall I walk you back?" He bowed mockingly and Emma fluttered her eyes exaggeratedly, a grin settling firmly on her face.

"We are going in the same direction." She said finally. "Good night, Beth. And tell Ella I said hi."

The two walked quietly together for a while.

"So," Jack started, and Emma glanced towards him, but he was looking straight ahead, "How are things between you and the queen?"

Emma sighed.

"I'm not sure. I think she's avoiding me."

Jack nodded. "My men have been seeing her on the higher balcony more and more this week. And since you have been coming to the yard more, I assumed this might be the case."

Emma shook her head. "I think she really freaked out," he shot her a questioning look, "reacted badly to the news that I have a son. I just," she ran her hand through her hair, "there are things going on that I can't really talk about. So I try to keep them to myself. In this case it kind of backfired on me..."

"Back fire?" She made a dismissive gesture with her hand and mumbled under her breath. He shrugged, raising a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. "I think you should go talk to her. Not that I mind the extra time with you, and I _**know**_ Beth is more than happy – but the queen needs you too."

"Regina."

"What?"

"Her name is Regina. She is not just 'the queen'." He nodded his acceptance to that.

"I can take you to her rooms if you want. The dinner with the ambassador from King Gorge is probably over by now, so you will likely find her there."

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Good luck." He said softly as he squeezed her shoulder, she smiled; he nodded once, turned on his heel, and made his way back down the corridor.

Emma watched him go before gathering her courage in one deep breath and knocking on the heavy wooden door.

She made her way inside after Regina bid her to enter, and found the young queen sitting in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. The brunette froze when she was the woman in the reflection.

"Regina," Emma asked awkwardly from her place by the door, "can we talk?"

The woman who was sitting with her back to Emma was clearly already dressed for bed in a long and flowing cream colored nightgown. It was very modestly cut and suited this younger Regina, but as usual when spending time together – Emma could not help but compare this Regina with the one that she knew.

She pushed away the question of what Storybrooke's Regina would wear to bed that passed through her mind.

Regina swallowed, but turned, wordlessly pointing at a nearby chair in an offer for Emma to sit.

"Thank you."

Emma took the offered seat, collected herself with another deep breath, then looked up to meet Regina's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Emma started and Regina's confusion was clear and evident in both her facial features and the question that nearly escaped her lips. "I'm sorry that I hurt you by keeping my son a secret. But the fact of the matter is that my being here – it's... I got here through some very dark magic. And I'm afraid that I'm doing more damage than good by simply," she gestured vaguely, stood up, and started pacing the room, "existing here. So I'm trying to keep as much of my life under wraps – quiet – because I don't know what will happen if I bring it up. It's not that I don't trust you. Hell – you and Jack might be the two people I trust most here. But there is a whole other aspect, that I was warned not to talk about – so don't even ask, that it's best that you don't know because it will affect your future actions, and not in a good way."

Regina's eyes followed the blonde as she spoke, her eyes crinkling in confusion. Sometimes the older woman make no sense - how could her existence cause harm? The comment about affecting Regina's future actions made no sense either. The blonde spoke as if she knew what they will be, but both her mother and Rumpelstiltskin said that time travel was an impossible feat, so it could not possibly be that. The blonde continued to pace, her monologue turning into a mumble, the young queen finally got to her feet. She was still very confused, but seeing her friend in distress was more important than her lack of understanding. She stepped in front of the clearly agitated woman, took a small breath, and reached out – one hand taking Emma's wrist and the other cupping her chin.

"Breathe." She commanded with a gentle smile, and Emma obeyed. "I will not pretend that I understood all of what you just said. But I do ask you to trust me. I will not betray your secrets, whatever they are, if you chose to share them with me."

"I know."

Regina's smile grew and she retracted her hands. "Then will you try – to trust me?"

"I already do." The sincerity in the older woman's voice and face made Regina's heart swell. "But I need you to trust me too. I was... my mother and... when we went to face the witch who cast the spell that got me here – I was warned that something like this could happen and that I need to keep knowledge from my... side of things to myself as much as I can."

Regina nodded. "I can accept that. But I do wish to know more about you, Emma Swan. Barring my father you are the only friend I have in this castle."

The honestly of that statement shocked Emma. But thinking back to the week and a half that she had spent in the castle, in this horrible place that had not yet discovered indoor plumbing, she could see that it was true – Regina had duties, and solitude. She had no ladies in waiting, only maids that would bring her food or help her dress or undress before leaving again. Regina's father was kept busy due to an arrangement with the king that Emma knew little about, and Cora – she was, thankfully, absent.

"We are going to need something hot to drink." Regina frowned in confusion. "If we're going to have a slumber party," the blonde made a face, "girls night in, or whatever – we're going to need either alcohol, or something hot to drink. And I don't care if you are the queen – I'm not giving alcohol to someone who isn't even 21." She ignored the little voice in her mind that added 'again' to that statement. "So – something hot."

Regina rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I will call for some tea."

Emma's shoulders sagged. "What is it with you guys and tea?" she breathed exasperatedly.

Regina chuckled, and moved to pull a cord that hung by her bed.

* * *

**Hi all!, So once again a reminder about the poll – I will take it down next week, so if you haven't voted and want to help determine where that plot line goes – go forth and... vote! Or something...**

**I also want to apologize since I won't be posting for a second time this week due to some family events that squeezed themselves into this week. I will be back next Sunday with Chapter 9 though!**

**Or at least I should be... over-exposure to family and everything... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys!**

**Once again - I'm sorry I got you all confused! It really wasn't my intention. But I'm back (!) and hopefully things will be clearer.**

**I know that the fact that Regina finding out about Emma's son might seem like a pivotal plot point, but I opted to skip it for two reasons - the lesser one being wanting to move the timeline along. I think that the chance of something Henry-related not slipping out of Emma's mouth accidentally is a small one - She has been a single mother for a year and a part time mother for a few before that after all. I saw Regina's freaking out as - if she doesn't know that Emma has a son, think of what else she doesn't know about the woman she invited into her... husband's palace... I'd say home, but I don't think that castle really felt that way to Regina.**

**Second and more importantly - Henry isn't very important to young!Regina, so I glossed over him, and will likely continue to do so with young!Regina. Also - because Emma was told not to spoiler her about the future and she is trying her best to keep that in mind.**

**Things might get a little confusing from here on since we're running with two different places and two different times, but I made sure to label the chapters better. I hope that helps! If you're still a bit lost – please let me know.**

**Sorry again about all the confusion!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9 –**

**~~ Storybrooke, Maine – The day after Emma fell through the portal ~~**

"Belle, Regina, what brings you here?" Nova asked excitedly as the two women and the small child made their way inside the convent. "And who is the baby?"

"We wanted to speak with Blue about your collection of magical books." Belle spoke fast, unsure of how the woman next to her will react to the bubbly woman in front of them.

Nova tilted her head at Regina. "Any book that Mother superior has will deal with light magic..." she stated, confused.

"I know, dear. But from what I understand – dark magic cannot help to accomplish the task at hand."

"I'll take you to her." Nova motioned for them to follow her. "Who will wield the magic though?"

"I will." Regina stated calmly.

"You will?"

"Oh, don't sound so incredulous," The former mayor scoffed. "I _have_ done it before."

Belle nodded. "She was the one to break Zelena's curse." Regina looked down at the baby in her arms. She should hunt down more of Henry's old things. As good a workout as it was, having a stroller for Zelena would be much less strain on her arms. She tuned out the rest of the conversation between the two women as she tried to recall where she had placed various objects and keep her worry under control.

She needed to pinpoint where Emma was in her memories so that she would have a reference point for the time travel spell. But so far she was having no luck. The memories were still too new for her to make complete sense of them. She could see various moments – the first time she saw the blonde – falling out of a swirling vortex against the trunk of an oak tree. How sheepish Emma was when she came to return the dress Regina had tried giving her, explaining that she wasn't comfortable in the garment, and had struck a deal with Captain Jack of the royal guard. She didn't understand that deal though – Emma got clothes and training, but what did that man get?

She scowled.

She vividly remembered their first night-time conversation – how Emma had confronted her after she spent days avoiding the woman, unsure how to process then news that the blonde had a teenaged son. She didn't care much about the boy himself at the time, but the realization that there was so much about the blonde woman she didn't know hit her hard. It was pleasant to pretend that the blonde was created, appearing out of thin air, just for her at a time where she needed a friend, a confidant. The blonde having a son meant that she wasn't just Regina's. And it was nice to pretend that Emma really was – just hers. She didn't want to think about the boy back then, and didn't know how to deal with the jealousy that overtook her when Emma's voice, and eyes softened at the mention of this part of her life away from the young queen. In those few moments Regina had felt more alone than she had in years. So she hid. The feelings of hopelessness and loss ended about a week later when Emma came to her rooms late at night to confront her about her absence, only to have the conversation shift to a long night of storytelling. Each of them learned a lot about the other woman's past that night.

"We're here!" Nova's cheerful declaration broke her from her reverie, and she thanked the fairy who simply brushed it off and knocked on the door in front of them, alerting Blue to their arrival.

Their conference with Blue was a short one, and as they made their way back to her car Regina was fully aware that had Belle not been with her, she could likely have exploded with rage at the fairy's arrogance and self-important speech.

But Belle was there, and she had to hand it to the woman – she could think fast, and talk fast.

"I know that this is sudden," she started after securing Zelena in the car once again, "but I would like to invite you for lunch. As a thank you. I would not have these books if it wasn't for your help."

Belle glanced down to the three books resting in her hands, and smiled. "I would like that. And – you're welcome. Though – I was flipping through the first two when Blue handed them to me, and I'm not sure I can help you decipher them – I don't know the language."

"Let me see." Regina reached out, and Belle gave her one of the books. She flipped through it. "It's in Elvish." She frowned. "I'm not overly familiar with this dialect, since my studies centered on the language of the Dark Elves, but I can still make out 90 percent, or so, of this text."

"Oh, good!" The other woman said with a smile and settled into the car. Regina followed suit, hanging the book back. "So – Granny's?"

Regina shrugged indifferently. "Whereever you want. As long as I can give that one her formula, I honestly don't mind."

~~R~S~H~~

Regina arched her back, attempting to stretch away the soreness after sitting in the same position for nearly two hours. The evening was a hard one, as Zelena apparently didn't like Henry, or just wanted to be closer to Regina – tended to teleport herself to wherever the woman went. It was almost amusing to have the child pop out of a green cloud of smoke when Regina went to the bathroom. However it was heart-stopping to have said cloud of smoke appear so close to her kitchen knives.

She made sure the girl could see her at all times since _that_ little stunt.

Henry came home with her after they had all met up at Granny's, and she was happy for it. A room alone at the inn or sharing an apartment with Snow, Charming, and their son was not a way for him to live. Besides – this was his home, and he remembered that now.

And she was not home alone.

That was good too.

She glanced back at the books that were spread out on the desk in her study, along with a pen and a few sheets of paper that held more crossed off words than written ones. She swore quietly.

Zelena stirred slightly from where she lay in Henry's old crib.

Regina shook her head and with an almost negligent wave of her hand placed a bubble around the sleeping child.

"Damn you, Emma!" She was looking down at the pages she used to try and make sense of the information, as she reached for her glass and brought it to her lips only to discover that it was empty.

Her eyes flicked from it to the papers and back a few times before she pushed her chair back and flung the glass sideways, shattering it against the windowsill. Running her fingers through her hair from her temples to the very back of her head she swore at the blonde again.

"How am I going to get you back here?" She mumbled, her head nearly resting on the desk in her frustration. With another wave of her hand the sound-proof bubble was removed from the sleeping infant.

The first difference between light magic and dark magic that she could identify after spending hours poring over a combination of her books and the ones she had gotten from Blue - was that people united by a common want, a common goal, could amplify light magic. Dark magic, however stood alone, it would only ever be as strong as its caster. That she could use – between the Charming couple, and Henry and herself, there had to be enough true love to get them somewhere.

But that didn't give her any clue as to how to open the portal. Zelena had figured out the key ingredients of the spell – a brain, courage, a heart, and innocence. Though Regina was damned if she knew how her sister reached that conclusion, not to mention made it work. The only thing she could gather from the books on that matter was that it has never been successfully done before.

But she couldn't wait for however long it was until another Storybrooke resident would bear a child, nor did she want to suggest that they use either Emma's brother or Zelena. There was no way to tell what that would do to the child.

She could also make sense of the timeline in her memories now. Maybe now that her mind wouldn't have to work on both the task at hand and restoring order to the repressed memories she could make some progress with figuring out what she would need for this spell.

She glanced at the baby.

Sleep would be a welcome reprieve after the hours spent trying to focus, to learn, while her mind continued sorting through months of new information. It was masterful work indeed. The changes so subtle yet so profound. It was probably one of Rumpelstiltskin's finest works. There was only one thing that she wanted more than to strangle that man.

But now that her memories had sorted themselves out she and an anchoring point. She knew where, or rather when, she needed to go in order to pull Henry's other mother back to the present.

She looked back at the books for a long moment before sighing and getting up.

She could do this. But not without more coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 –**

**~~ The White Kingdom – Two days later ~~**

Regina stopped in the middle of the walkway that connected the two sides of the palace. Several stories below her she could make out the soldiers' training yard, the sounds coming from the yard were clear due to acoustics, and the young queen was sure that a flash of yellow caught her eye, followed by something blue. Emma wasn't wearing blue, was she? It was a rare enough color in the land, and blue cloth was expensive.

The queen stepped closer to the railing and squinted, trying to see a bit better. A voice she didn't quite recognize started laughing and it wasn't long before she could hear Emma join in. She smiled, and leaned on the railing, her eyes closing to enjoy both the sound and the sunlight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dearie." She spun around at the sound of the high-pitched man's voice. "Railings have been known to give and send people plummeting down to," he giggled, "a rather flat end." He giggled again.

"What do you want?" She tried to inject as much steel as she could into her voice, but she was more than sure that it came out a bit shaky.

Rumpelstiltskin lost his smile and stepped forward. Regina swallowed thickly but stood her ground as he tilted his head to the side and studied her face. "Something is different about you," he finally stated after a long moment of searching her face and eyes.

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing.

He broke the silence when he realized that she wasn't going to offer an explanation. "You have been skipping our lessons." He declared as his nostrils flared and fingers twitched.

"Yes." She raised her head in imitation of all her mother's lessons and Emma's casual confidence.

"And why might that be? Have you decided that you don't want to learn magic after all?"

Regina looked down and away, unsure.

"I can always find another student, Dearie. We had this talk a few years ago – I want dedication from my students." Her eyes flew back to his.

"I remember. But you might also remember what time of year this is."

He shrugged. "You know how to teleport, it shouldn't be -"

"No," she cut him off, "I have more demands on my time now. My husband," she spat the word, "decided that he wants to parade me in front of more ambassadors and dignitaries over various meals. Not to mention that with all these people security is tightening. This is the first time in days when I haven't had a soldier in sight." He gave her a long look.

"Yet you look almost happy. Have you buried the hatchet with young Snow?"

Regina's nostrils flared and she clenched her jaw.

"You would still rather bury it in her skull, I see." He answered himself and giggled. "Alright, I will give you these six weeks. But then – we continue. " The young queen nodded. "Enjoy the celebrations..." He gave a florid yet mocking bow and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Regina heaved a great sigh of relief.

"Your majesty? Are you alright? We heard voices." Two soldiers were making their way toward her and she stiffened.

Had they seen him? A yell and a clash of swords drifted up from below. She gestured at the yard.

"Probably from below." One of the men glanced down and squinted, then tried to control his smirk. "What is it?"

"I apologize, my queen, I mean no disrespect." He turned back to her straightening his posture.

She continued to look at him and said nothing.

He fidgeted. "There is a woman who has struck a deal with Captain Jack – her name is Swan. She has been coming to train with us in the mornings for the past couple of weeks, and I could see her now. She has an... interesting fighting style."

"But our Captain still manages to get her on her back." The other soldier was quick to reassure her as he gave his companion a look. "He is a very competent fighter and he teaches us all well. You, and the rest of the royal family are very well protected." The soldier who spoke first looked uncomfortable.

"Are you implying that women cannot be as good as men in battle?"

The second soldier laughed. "I'm sorry, your majesty. But that is not what I meant at all. It's just that your soldiers have been training from a young age, while this woman only started training with a sword this year. She is impressive with a crossbow though." He added as an afterthought.

"If it please your majesty, we must continue our rounds." The first soldier said then, and she dismissed the two with a nod. She looked down again, her long blond hair making Emma easily recognizable despite the distance.

She breathed another sigh of relief at the thought that the older woman didn't seem to have been spotted by Rumplestiltskin yet. They always took a break at this time of year, though usually closer to the celebrations themselves. But this time – with Emma around, she would rather spend time with the blonde than with her marble-skinned teacher.

She had met up with her teacher twice while she was trying to work through her confusing feelings regarding the discovery that the blonde had a son, but her head wasn't in it. So she skipped a lesson, for the first time since before the doctor from the other realm tried to bring back Daniel.

Daniel.

She was starting to compare him with Emma more and more often.

A full bellied laughter drifted up to her ears, and she smiled, but her smile dropped as another, male voice, joined the blonde's.

Was she alone in feeling that way?

She continued down the walkway, she would see Emma soon and ask her about this man.


End file.
